Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tool box for a vehicle cargo space. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool box receivable by a spare tire disposed in a vehicle cargo space, and a cover member receivable by the tool box such that the cover member is located to the tool box.
Background Information
Many current vehicles include a storage area in which a spare tire is disposed. A tool box is disposed in the storage area and houses tools used to change a vehicle tire. Existing tool boxes are large and have a large surface area contacting the spare tire. Movement of the tool box relative to the space tire results in noises being generated, such as squeaks or rattles, which can be distracting to a vehicle passenger.
A board can be used to cover the tool box. The board is merely disposed over the tool box with no engagement therebetween, such that properly locating the board to the tool box is difficult. Additionally, noise is generated by movement of the board relative to the tool box, which can be distracting to a vehicle passenger.